First friend
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Harry Potter era el niño más desgraciado del mundo. Pero un día encontró un amigo, y desde entonces todo cambió. Para bien.


-1**Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**First friend**

Harry Potter era el niño más desgraciado del mundo.

Para empezar, sus padres habían muerto mucho antes de que él tuviera uso de razón. Vivía con sus tíos, un matrimonio de lo más elitista e hipócrita que pudiera encontrarse en Inglaterra. No le daban apenas de comer, llevaba la ropa de segunda mano de su primo (que por cierto le iba enorme) y unas gafas con la graduación equivocada que debía arreglar con cinta aislante. Dudley, el hijo del matrimonio Dursley, era un matón en potencia que solía utilizar a su enclenque primo como saco de boxeo. En el colegio le consideraban raro y cualquiera que se acercara a él recibía una amenaza de Dudley. Dormía en la alacena situada bajo la escalera y la libertad que poseía era absolutamente nula.

Por eso lo que hubiera sido motivo de horror para cualquier niño resultó un soplo de esperanza para Harry. Sucedió poco después de su octavo cumpleaños.

El primer día de septiembre, cuando Dudley regresaba de un campamento de verano, los Dursley se llevaron a Harry a buscarlo a la estación de Kings Cross. No sabía por qué lo habían hecho, pero seguramente temían que se quedara solo en casa y provocara algún destrozo en la fastuosa vajilla de tía Petúnia. El caso es que mientras Vernon lo arrastraba entre la multitud que se apresuraba a coger un tren u otro, se soltó de su mano y perdió de vista a sus tíos.

Momentáneamente, sintió un acceso de pánico. A pesar de que detestaba su vida, no podía ignorar que era un niño de ocho años y que estaba perdido en un lugar enorme donde cada minuto circulaban cientos de personas.

–Perdone, me he perdido. ¿Podría ayudarme a...? -empezó.

El hombre trajeado al que se había dirigido apartó la mirada de él y siguió su camino, arrollando a cuantos viandantes encontraban por delante. Harry masculló algo por lo bajo y siguió dando tumbos, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a escucharle.

Cansado y sin encontrar a sus tíos por ningún sitio, se derrumbó al pie de una de las columnas que sostenían el techo lleno de hollín por el humo de los trenes. Empezaba a sentir una contradictoria mezcla de emoción y miedo cuando escuchó algo muy cerca de él. Para ser más exactos, al otro lado del pilar. Era un llanto, infantil a juzgar por su tono. Sorprendido, Harry se puso en pie y dio la vuelta a la estructura.

Había un niño sentado de forma algo miserable en el suelo, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. Tenía una mata de pelo intensamente rojo y unos ojos azules un tanto enrojecidos. Era él quien lloraba y lanzaba miradas angustiadas a su alrededor con frecuencia. Harry cayó de inmediato en la cuenta de que era un niño perdido, igual que él, así que se acercó y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Oye, ¿te has perdido? -sugirió.

El niño alzó la mirada hacia él y detuvo su llanto en el acto. Parecía que le costaba trabajo articular las palabras y cuando lo hizo fue de manera entrecortada.

–Iba con mi madre y de repente ya no estaba... -musitó.

–A mí me ha pasado lo mismo -admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Señaló el suelo- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí un rato?

El otro asintió quedamente y Harry se dejó caer en el duro pavimento.

–Me llamo Harry, por cierto -comentó.

–Yo Ron -emitió el niño pelirrojo, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano- ¿También ibas con tu madre?

–No -susurró Harry, como quitándole importancia-. Con mis tíos. Venían a buscar a mi primo de un campamento de verano.

El niño llamado Ron arrugó las cejas, como si no supiera exactamente qué significaba aquello, pero después esbozó una sonrisa un poco más animada.

–Veníamos a traer a Percy, mi hermano mayor, de vuelta a la escuela. Pero Fred y George no dejaban de darle la lata y ha terminado enfadándose. Creo que es entonces cuando me he perdido -gruñó, de nuevo fastidiado.

–¿Tienes más de un hermano?

–Oh, sí. Somos siete -sonrió, ante la estupefacción de Harry-. Bill, que ha empezado a trabajar como banquero. Charlie, que dice que quiere estudiar dragones. Para Percy es su segundo año en el colegio. Los gemelos Fred y George, que sólo saben gastar bromas. Y la pequeña Ginny.

Harry no podía estar más sorprendido. No sólo por las... raras aspiraciones de algun que otro de los hermanos de Ron, sino de su numerosa familia. Se imaginó un grupo de niños pelirrojos riendo frente a un chimenea la mar de confortable.

–Qué suerte tienes. Yo no tengo ninguno -comentó con cierta melancolía.

–Tampoco es nada del otro mundo -admitió Ron con cierto desdén-. Cuando eres el niño pequeño, te tocan todas las cosas viejas que tus hermanos ya no pueden usar -aseguró, pellizcándose la camiseta que seguramente había pertenecido a uno de sus múltiples hermanos varones.

–Pero es mejor que nada -aseguró Harry con firmeza-. No deberías quejarte. Lo más parecido que tengo yo es mi primo Dudley, y es un bestia.

Ron no dijo nada por unos momentos y Harry tuvo la esperanza de que se estuviera replanteando su modo de ver las cosas. Acto seguido, el muchacho buscó en su chaqueta y le tendió un par de caramelos a Harry. Éste los aceptó, quizás para darle a entender que no tenía importancia, pero se atragantó cuando creyó reconocer el sabor a brócoli en uno de los caramelos. Aunque nunca lo dijo, miró los dulces de otra manera desde entonces.

Fue el rato más divertido de su vida y eso era decir poco. Hablaron sobre cosas totalmente absurdas, pero fue una conversación que Harry se juró no olvidar jamás. Por vez primera había alguien que estaba dispuesto a escucharle y a reírse con él de cualquier cosa. Supo que no sería fácil que volviera a encontrar una persona así nunca más.

Casi una hora más tarde, una mujer regordeta y pelirroja se acercó corriendo hacia ellos a toda prisa, con un enorme bolso colgando de su brazo.

–¡Ron! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! -chilló entre lágrimas mientras se inclinaba y abrazaba con fuerza a su retoño, estrujándolo sin cuidado alguno entre los brazos- ¡Tu padre y yo hemos recorrido todo este lugar, pero estos muggles no sabían qué...!

–Mamá, tranquila, que estoy bien -la tranquilizó Ron, pero omitió que se había deshecho en lágrimas en cuanto se había visto solo.

Tras besos, abrazos y más besos, la mujer (sólo mucho tiempo después Harry sabría que se llamaba Molly) logró calmarse y sonreír con sinceridad. Ron dirigió entonces una mirada a su recién adquirido amigo y se dirigió a su madre de forma implorante.

–Mamá, él también se ha perdido. Me ha ayudado cuando estaba solo -aseguró.

–Gracias, tesoro -sonrió la mujer, abrazando también a Harry de forma maternal- ¿Dónde está tu familia?

–Eh, tú -exclamó de pronto una voz ronca y conocida.

Harry se giró con cierta inseguridad y descubrió a su enorme tío Vernon avanzando hacia él a grandes zancadas, seguido muy de cerca por Petúnia y un Dudley mucho más moreno y enorme de lo que recordaba.

–¿Dónde diablos estabas? Llevamos más de media hora buscándote.

–Discúlpeme, pero el pobre muchacho se ha perdido -intervino la mujer pelirroja, desconfiada-. No sea duro con él.

Mientras su tío tiraba de su mano, Harry miró por última vez a Ron, que le dirigía una mirada entre preocupada y cándida. No pudo ver más, pues Vernon le dio un tirón y le obligó a caminar delante de él.

–Vaya familia más extravagante -comentó éste por lo bajo, observando la pequeña multitud de pelirrojos que cruzó el andén en la dirección contraria.

Pero Harry sonrió al pensar en lo divertido que sería tener tantos hermanos y una madre tan amable, y aquel pensamiento logró animarle por más tiempo del que había esperado, a pesar de la reprimenda que sabía que le esperaba en casa. Después de todo, ya no podía decir que no tenía amigos.

--

Harry Potter, alumno de sexto curso de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se despertó plácidamente en su cama con dosel. Se desperezó con cierta dificultad y observó el techo iluminado por la luz dorada del sol. Intentó reconstruir lo que había soñado justo antes de despertar, y entonces le sobrevino un vuelco en el estómago.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo se había permitido olvidarlo?

Tan deprisa como dio de sí, giró sobre sí mismo y contempló a su compañero de cuarto. Por el borde de las sábanas asomaban unos mechones de cabello rojo intenso. Harry sonrió, impaciente por que se despertara.

El chico que dormía en la cama de al lado no sólo era su mejor amigo.

También había sido el primero.


End file.
